Ensueño
by Purple Scene
Summary: Te oye, como si fueras una frecuencia únicamente creada para ser captada por él. Erik/Charles.


Ensueño.

* * *

><p>#01<p>

Barro cubre el camino. Tienes los pantalones manchados hasta las rodillas y el frío es húmedo y voraz. Te cuesta respirar.

Frente a ti pasa un tren ruinoso, muy oscuro y soltando humo, como una cafetera. Va a toda velocidad, y es tan enorme que tus poderes no llegan a sentir cuando el metal acaba y deja paso al vacío. Oyes gritos que recuerdan vagamente a algo humano, distorsionados; recuerdas el olor a muerte y a desgracia como si no te hubiera dejado nunca.

''Madre'', piensas como un eco. ''Pronto, madre.''

Entonces sientes el metal vibrar, helado en tu espalda. Estás postrado en una camilla y no eres capaz de mover siquiera una moneda sin la rabia suficiente. Con un brillo azulado, te recorre la electricidad.

El niño desgraciado crece hasta volverse un monstruo, dos palabras en alemán grabadas en el cuchillo sujetado por su mano.

Despiertas en la gigantesca cama de una de las tantas habitaciones de invitados de la mansión Xavier, con los ojos abiertos violentamente y el horror aún en el cuerpo.

#02

La invasión que Charles hace de tu mente es como un cosquilleo, como si alguien buscara entre archivadores amarillentos y cubiertos de polvo para encontrar, finalmente, algo que reluce. Es como si unos dedos gentiles se pasearan por tu inconsciente.

Es una sensación increíblemente reconfortante, y no la soportas.

Sus poderes implican bajar la guardia. Cierta parte de ti odia cómo confías en él, porque le dejarías abrirte la cabeza si él quisiera, buscar y remover hasta que estuviera profundamente atrapado, en un barrizal de mercurio. Estás seguro de que tus recuerdos tendrían esa forma, llegándole a las caderas, pegándose a su figura. Su brillante mente hundiéndose y conociendo espacios recónditos que escapan a tu comprensión.

Charles se está convirtiendo, poco a poco, en tu talón de aquiles, tu única y enorme debilidad.

(Desde aquel momento en que te preguntó si estabas bien, cubierto por una manta y completamente helado. Sonriendo a pesar de todo. Tenía los ojos muy rojos por la sal, el pelo revuelto y goteando por todas partes.)

Te aterroriza que lo sepa.

Nunca te has escondido por lo que eres, ni lo piensas hacer ahora. Pero tu mente es un lugar peligroso, y le quieres mantener alejado de ella.

#03

Hay veces que sueñas con turbinas girando, con agua salada llenándote los pulmones e inundándote por dentro.

Miras hacia arriba, y el océano parece ser una columna de penumbra sin fin sobre ti. Y tú te aferras al metal del submarino que escapa, sin una voz hipnótica que te tranquilice, ayudándote a subir a la superficie.

Cuando por fin abres los ojos aún notas que te ahogas.

#04

Charles es la persona más idealista, más arrogante que has conocido nunca. Siempre está dispuesto a esuchar y a quedarse con la mejor parte de las personas. Transmite aceptación con cada una de sus sonrisas. Su comportamiento te parece incomprensible, para alguien que seguramente conoce todos los horrores de la mente humana.

Cree firmemente que una idea, unas pocas palabras, pueden cambiar el mundo. Y lo cree de tal manera que no dejará de intentarlo, nunca. Charles, que puede arrancar a tiras la mente de cualquiera y seguramente hacerles olvidar siquiera haberle conocido, es casi un soñador.

Siempre quiere parecer descuidado, pero su control se extiende hasta límites insospechados. Aparte de otras cosas, eso es lo que enseña a los demás mutantes, control (y la mayor parte del tiempo procura dar ejemplo a sus alumnos)

Charles ignora todos tus defectos, te lo perdona todo, y tú no puedes evitar quererle violentamente, como se quiere a algo muy inalcanzable, como se quiere a alguien que llora por ti cuando busca entre tus recuerdos y que se lanza al frío océano para impedir tu muerte con sólo haber sentido un pinchazo en la cabeza.

De repente, el whisky te quema la garganta.

-¿La revancha, Erik?

Tu rey negro está atrapado, la partida ha llegado a su final. Él nunca te lee la mente mientras jugáis a ajedrez, estás muy seguro, aunque eres consciente de que no lo notarías si lo hiciera.

Por eso eres libre de pensar en tenerle ahí mismo, en la curva rojiza de sus labios abiertos, en el sonido húmedo y obsceno que harían al separarse (sólo un segundo) de los tuyos.

Te preguntas si se acercaría a ti mientras dormís en la misma cama, si tendrías las mismas pesadillas horribles durmiendo a su lado.

Carraspeas, y le miras reprimiendo algo muy parecido al hambre. El azul de los ojos de Charles, cálido a la luz del fuego, es una coacción que no estás dispuesto a resistir.

¿Cuándo has cambiado de una manera tan irremediable? No lo sabes.

-Por supuesto.

#05

Un día le encuentras durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada, ladeada encima de montañas de papeles. Respira profundamente, y parece tan en paz que justo cuando vas a sacudirle suavemente, decides parar. Cierras la puerta en silencio, le dejas envuelto en el olor permanente a libros antiguos de su estudio.

Piensas que quizás él también tenga problemas para dormir cuando cae la noche, pero después de reflexionar un tiempo, te parece una estupidez.

#06

Llamas dos veces a la puerta de su habitación, más tarde. El cerrojo es simple, podrías abrirlo a placer. Sin embargo, y como estabas esperando, su voz te invita a pasar amablemente.

Le encuentras junto a la cama, desabotonándose el segundo botón de la camisa blanca que apenas dos horas antes vestía bajo un cárdigan gris. Quizás no ha sido el mejor momento para aparecer.

-Dime, amigo mío, te escucho.-dice, y notas un tirón visceral en el estómago ante sus palabras, cuando te sonríe, como suele hacer. No recuerdas por qué estás ahí ni lo que ibas a decir, es posible que incluso no recuerdes tu nombre.

Te sientes más ligero. El pasado, un peso sobre tus hombros, parece quedar enterrado unos segundos ante el torrente de emociones recorriéndote.

Así que cierras el espacio entre ti y Charles hasta sentir la electricidad que provoca tu mano en su rostro, acariciando la suavidad de su mejilla. Es como si hubieras perdido todo el miedo, como si fueras una goma elástica que ha cedido a la presión hasta romperse. Él te mira con los ojos claros muy abiertos y despega los labios para hablar, seguramente algo inteligente y confudido, porque no puedes evitar ver cómo no sabe si acercarse o separarse de ti.

Desconfías de lo mucho que has llegado a confiar en él, si es que eso es posible. Colocas la yema de tu pulgar en sus labios, siempre tan rojos.

Jurarías que notas un temblor recorrerle, pero podría ser tuyo. No puedes diferenciarlo, estando tan cerca. Quieres besarle, y es la sensacióm más extraña del mundo. Sientes el hierro en su sangre, hirviendo y vivo.

-Buenas noches, Erik.

Y entonces te despiertas, acompañado únicamente por la luz de la mañana.

#07

Mientras desayunáis, catalogas el metal que hay en la cocina. Tenedores y cuchillos, cafeteras, relojes, incluso hebillas de cinturones. La gran cantidad de plata esparcida muestra claramente la opulencia de la mansión. Te abruma. Es como vivir en un museo.

Sientes tu niño interior estremecerse; pobre, judío y solo.

Tienes el cuerpo destemplado, pero sentir el magnetismo alrededor tiene un efecto calmante. Das un sorbo a tu café, demasiado amargo.

Miras las sombras que proyectan las pestañas de Charles sobre su rostro hasta que él levanta la mirada del periódico del día.

-¿Erik, podrías pasarme el azúcar, por favor?

Y tú levantas un dedo para que el azucarero vuele de una parte a otra de la mesa. Los demás mutantes, niños forzados a crecer prematuramente, miran atónitos el sencillo gesto. Raven ríe, divertida. Sigues pensando que el gesto sería mucho más hermoso si ella estuviera vestida en su propia piel, azul y salvaje.

También piensas que su hermano debería verlo, no debería animarla a esconderse del mundo bajo un aspecto mucho más cotidiano y mucho menos fantástico. En definitiva, una máscara falsa, un disfraz que oculta a la verdadera Raven.

Pero su hermano tiene miedo por lo que pueda pasarle, porque Charles Xavier tiene fe en las personas, aunque no deja de aterrorizarse ante lo que podrían hacerle a la única persona que tiene el privilegio de llamar hermana.

Si eso le convierte en un hipócrita, está dispuesto a soportarlo.

-Gracias, Erik.- y el metal se calienta sobre la palma extendida de la mano de Charles.

#08

Está inmóvil, sentado en el suelo. Encongido y vulnerable, mirando a nada en particular, y a absolutamente todo. Así crea una ridícula ilusión de fragilidad (porque a Charles le aplicas muchos adjetivos, pero desprotejido nunca es uno de ellos, no con esa prodigiosa mente)

A veces Charles tiene esa expresión en el rostro, como si no estuviera donde su cuerpo permanece. Como si viera más allá, y se perdiera en el camino. De la manera más irracional, te enerva que parezca no volver nunca.

Tú te sientas a su lado, vuestros brazos rozándose, pero él no hace mención de mover siquiera un músculo. Debe de ser un espectáculo ridículo, ver a dos hombres crecidos pretender hacerse pequeños.

-Charles, ¿qué pasa?

-Puedes mirar, si quieres.-susurra, y te das cuenta por primera vez de que su espalda está desnuda.

Tienes miedo a tocar. Una parte de ti te recuerda que no debes acercarte tanto a él. Si tocas no pararás, y el pensamiento se forma en tu mente antes de que puedas reprimirlo. Parece que tus deseos enterrados se vuelvan más tangibles al estar a su lado, más difíciles de ignorar. Pero él lo acepta, él acepta la totalidad de tu ser y tú cedes.

Acercas tu mano a su hombro lo suficiente para poder sentir el calor que emana. Suavemente, te mueves hasta ver toda su piel, y la encuentras blanca y frágil, con alguna marca devaída, larga y que cruza la espalda de parte a parte, cicatrices curadas hace muchos años.

No es comparable, no puedes evitar pensar, al dolor de ver a tu familia morir y que te lo recuerden cada día con el crudo objetivo de hacerte más fuerte. No es comparable a la amargura de no tener siquiera un pedazo de pan para comer, a ser perseguido y tratado como un animal.

Pero sigue siendo cruel, y la rabia súbita te envuelve como un manto bien conocido.

Algo ha ido mal alguna vez en la vida de Charles, y no debería ser así. Debería haber permanecido intocable eternamente, y no puedes llegar a entender por qué tiene esperanzas en cualquier cosa de forma vagamente humana despúes de eso.

Sus escápulas se mueven como alas escondidas cubiertas de piel pálida, y besas las vértebras de su nuca con un tipo de reverencia que casi se confunde con la más pura violencia.

-Está bien, Erik. Está todo bien.- puedes imaginar sus ojos azules, brillantes de lágrimas muy antiguas, y has llegado a tu límite.

Tocas hasta que tus dos manos hace un minuto heladas se caldean con la suavidad de su piel y Charles se arquea en ellas dejando escapar un sonido que suena casi herido, que suena a querer coger aire demasiado rápido antes de ahogarse. Manos (enormes y cuidadosas como nunca han tenido oportunidad de serlo) viajan por encima de sus costillas y puedes sentir los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse cuando se gira para abrazarse a ti, pega tu frente contra la suya.

Como pidiendo permiso, deshace con dedos torpes el botón de la manga de tu camisa y tú le ayudas a arremangarla lo suficiente. Puede que te haya leído la mente, pero no le culpas, estando así de enredados. Necesitas enseñárselo. No puedes evitar agarrar su muñeca con la fuerza de unas esposas de acero, para guiar su mano hasta los trazos grabados en tinta.

No queda mucha gente viva que haya visto esos números, piensas.

Charles acaricia tu antebrazo (el tatuaje, el número del que jamás podrás escapar y que te marca como si fueras ganado) y esperas sentirte invadido e incómodo, pero la sensación nunca llega. Sólo llega su pulso fundido en tus dedos, sólo llega su respiración en tu boca.

(Aunque hay un manantial de serenidad vertiéndose a tu cerebro, la rabia sigue ahí, enterrada en el fondo. Humana, presente y latiendo. Una rabia que ahora no sólo corresponde a tu historia.)

Los sobrenaturales ojos azules que se cierran frente a los tuyos son todo aquello que importa. Charles deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones a la vez que tu mano se abre contra su cuello, acariciando.

Más tarde, rodeado de una maraña de sábanas blancas, recién despierto y solo, no estás seguro de poder mirarle a la cara.

Nunca habías soñado algo tan real.

#09

Su telepatía dormita bajo su piel, poderosa pero subyugada. Muchas veces tienes curiosidad de comprobar lo magnífica que es, la extensión total de su poder.

Todo aquello era demasiado preciso y detallado como para ser una invención de tu mente.

'Debe saberlo', te dices a ti mismo mientras tratas de no pensar en ello demasiado fuerte.

'Necesito que lo sepa', insistes dentro de tu cabeza, temiendo y deseando dormir al mismo tiempo. Esta noche te has excusado de vuestro juego de ajedrez nocturno con una excusa penosa, y has pretendido no notar cómo la sonrisa de Charles se curvaba forzadamente cuando te ha dicho: 'No pasa nada, amigo mío. Otra vez será.'

Charles está tumbado en su cama, demasiado grande para una única persona adulta. Las tapas duras de un libro, que huele a papel antiguo y buen cuero, rasgan el silencio al cerrarse.

Mira fijamente al techo, espera con paciencia a que el metal de tu habitación comience a temblar para cerrar sus ojos azules, cansados.

'Espera sólo un poco más.'

#10

La vida no es como una película en blanco y negro, pero este sueño parece que sí.

Es como una continuación extraña de un momento anterior, grabado a fuego en tu memoria. Charles está sentado en el borde de su cama, el segundo botón de su camisa blanca desabotonado, mirándote con absoluta concentración.

Nunca has visto sus labios tan hinchados, piensas. Son de un gris oscuro que parece indicar lo mucho que ha estado mordiéndolos. Te encantaría ver su tono rojizo, pero el color es como un fluído que ha sangrado lentamente de su alrededor para colarse por una alcantarilla.

Tú permaneces en pie frente a él, y alargas el brazo para extender tu mano en su rostro. Odias cómo mira hacia un punto indefinido de la pared cuando le tocas, cómo parece esconder algo y no estar dispuesto a compartirlo. Tu pulgar acaba acariciando su labio inferior casi por inercia; suave, húmedo y muy real.

Cuando vuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse, tienes la sensación de que están pegados y no podrán separarse nunca.

-Explícate.

#11

Todo parece tan real, absolutamente cierto y plausible. Sus toques casuales en tu hombro, en tu antebrazo; son casi insoportables. 'No es tuyo, ni lo será jamás' se repite en tu cabeza al despertarte, cuando fundes los ornamentos del espejo que descansa en tu habitación puramente por frustración.

No eres tan iluso como para pensar que Charles no lo ha notado. Eres más cuidadoso a su alrededor. Son detalles sutiles, de esos que capta enseguida.

Ahí está, una expresión de concentración en el rostro al planear el siguiente movimiento, el cuerpo en pose relajada. Esperas no estar tan distraído como para perder la partida y descartas un movimiento suicida antes de optar por atrapar un alfil.

-Lo siento, amigo mío.

Esa frase te hiela completamente, pero esperas que tu cara de póquer siga en su sitio cuando levantas la mirada del tablero bicolor. Te sorprende su expresión, la evidente preocupación mostrándose en su rostro.

-Te agradecería que fueras más explícito.- Hablas, con la voz ronca.

-Nunca quise invadir tu privacidad así.- Sus ojos celestes no te miran.-Tenías unas pesadillas horribles, y yo las oía todas. En mi mente, las vivía una a una. Decidí intentar ayudarte, y lo he empeorado todo.

Casi notas cómo las piezas se ponen una al lado de la otra cuando habla, el 'click' que hacen.

-Proyecté mis propios pensamientos, la mayoría de veces inconscientemente.

Y en tu cabeza resuenan las implicaciones de esa frase 'Todo lo que has soñado, lo he soñado yo también. El Charles que veías era yo, o una ilusión. Hemos estado soñando juntos, todo este tiempo.'

El silencio se alarga. Te sientes frágil, como todas aquellas veces que Charles insistió 'Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees'. Exactamente igual, incapaz de creer en ninguna de sus palabras. Dividido entre el asombro y algo más peligroso.

-Lo siento mucho, Erik.- Él es quien se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, huyendo. No necesitas ser un telépata para leer su lenguaje corporal. Tiene miedo, el mismo que tienes tú: no quiere destruir la amistad que compartís.

Siendo un telépata, es imposible que no pueda predecir tus movimientos. El cerrojo de la puerta se cierra antes de que pueda abrirla. Tú te acercas, el corazón latiendo en tus oídos, ensordecedor. Charles apoya la frente contra la pesada madera de la puerta, cierra los ojos.

-Es natural que no quieras hablarme, Erik.- Quiere ser la voz de la razón, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecen haberse estrangulado, dejado de funcionar correctamente.

-Mira aquí dentro.-y él se gira cuando cojes su mano, helada como el mármol, para posar sus dedos sobre tu frente. (Las incontables veces que has querido calentar sus manos, simplemente sujetándolas, te vienen a la mente. Tapan el sonido de tus dudas, de tus ganas de correr)

Parece desvanecerse contra la pared, pasivo y quieto. Le suejetas hasta que estáis pegados, intentando reprimir la sensación de alarma. Sientes cada sinapsis en tu cerebro gritar ante el contacto.

Esperas que vea todo lo que está guardado en tu cabeza y no sabes expresar abiertamente. El deseo, sí. También otras emociones más lejanas, olvidadas.

Parece que pasan horas hasta que abre los ojos y vuelve a pintarse esa sonrisa honesta en sus facciones, el temor se esfuma de tu piel como si fuera un líquido volátil.

Cierra la distancia entre vosotros, y nunca has tomado una decisión mejor (una decisión que quizás ya llevaba mucho tiempo tomada).

Para ser algo que considerabas imposible, es muy fácil. Sus labios son reales, cercanos y suaves. Ni toda tu imaginación podría haberte mostrado cómo se moldean ante la presión de los tuyos.

-Erik, Erik, Erik.-un nudo muy profundo se desata al oír tu nombre respirado así, su expresión muy cercacana al dolor, como si Charles hubiera estado esperando infintamente ese momento. No está bien quererle, no puedes evitar pensar, mientras miras cómo sus pestañas se humedecen. Sientes su mente contra la tuya, sus pensamientos sangrando en tu cabeza: ''No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca más''.

La mano que se posa sobre tu pecho es tan familiar como la que te acaricia la nuca; conoces el movimiento de sus costillas, memorizado en visiones etéreas, hasta debajo de tanto algodón.

Le vuelves a besar, acariciándole la mejilla caliente con el pulgar. Gime suavemente, y su boca se abre, sin resistencia alguna, bajo la tuya.

Encajáis, como dos metales dúctiles.

#12

A veces recuerda cómo era ser un niño que no controlaba aún su poder.

Charles sentía emociones para nada propias, oía cosas que no debería haber escuchado. Cosas desordenadas, que entendía instintivamente por sus formas, como hilos que se enrredaban por todas partes y le colapsaban si no aprendía a descifrarlos, si no aprendía a levantar barreras.

Cuando gritaba de noche, desesperado, no había nadie para oírle en un sitio tan enorme, a nadie que le importara. Eso le ahorró la necesidad de aprender a borrar recuerdos hasta muchos años después.

Alguna vez recuerda a su hermanastro cruzándole la cara (porque seguramente podría haber parado su mano antes de tocarle, pero la rabia incandescente que surgía de él le asustaba; tenía miedo de quedarse atrapado en ella) y la infinita tristeza de saberse ignorado por su madre, una emoción poco a poco transformada en algo helado e indiferente.

Recuerda estar sólo en una casa demasiado grande y pasar horas escondido en la biblioteca, la curiosidad inagotable por saber más sobre el origen de sus poderes.

Después también habían memorias amables, incluso felices. Una niña de piel azul, la lluvia incesante de Oxford, muchos sueños cumplidos y otros aún por cumplir.

Pero los que te hacen arrepentirte de la primera frase dicha al ver la mansión son esos, los de las marcas difuminadas de su espalda.

"Yo sé mucho de ti, amigo mío. Me parece justo que quieras saber cosas de mí."

#13

El brillo de las lágrimas sin derramar en sus pestañas juntas, en sus ojos celestes unidos a los tuyos. El sonido de las bombas hundiéndose pasa al olvido cuando sangre comienza a manchar la arena.

Sus palabras hieren, pero tu decisión es firme. Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo que pasaste con él iba siempre unido al sentimiento de que no duraría para siempre, de que esa felicidad no era algo hecho para ti.

Odias su expresión de dolor, pero odias más ser el causante de ella. Antes de soltarle, le vuelves a mirar mientras deslizas tus manos lejos de su cuerpo, un fantasma de una caricia en su nuca.

La despedida que te gustaría oír, susurrada directamente en tu cabeza, no llegará nunca.

(Más que nada en el mundo, deseas que todo acabe siendo un sueño.)

#14

Te tumbas a su lado en la cama blanca del hospital durante días.

Sus piernas están inmóviles y le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo. No deberías estar ahí, pero no te piensas levantar. Porque cuando te vayas, cuando pongas un pie fuera de esa habitación estéril e impersonal, huirás sin mirar atrás.

Charles ha estado sometiéndose a operaciones y curas varios días, nadando en morfina, a medio camino del delirio.

Es como una moraleja macabra, la situación. Que la única persona en quien has llegado a confiar (plena y estúpidamente) sufra por tu culpa.

Una mano de venas translúcidas se posa en el ridículo metal de tu casco, que impide vuestra conexión, que te mantiene amargamente seguro.

-Quítatelo, Erik.

Es curioso creer que temas a un hombre débil y paralítico, postrado en una cama de hospital. Pero no es temor, es algo bastante más complicado.

El metal hace un sonido seco al caer al lado de la cama, y algo vuelve a relucir en tu cabeza, un toque superficial acompañado de un suspiro de alivio por parte de Charles, que parece hundirse en las sábanas un poco más al cerrar los ojos, enrojecidos y de párpados finos como el papel.

Algo te dice que sabías desde el principio cómo ibáis a acabar.

-Podrías mantenerme a tu lado, con tu poder. Convencerme de todo lo que quisieras. Usarme como una marioneta vacía, postrarme a tus pies.- intentas que salga con veneno, pero no lo consigues.

Te da un poco de miedo que a una parte pequeña y recóndita (además de completamente irresponsable) de tu ser no parece desagradarle la idea. Charles sonríe de una manera casi dolorosa, incapaz de odiarte. Le acaricias el cabello castaño, esparcido y rizándose suavemente en la almohada blanquísima, frágil entre tus dedos.

"¿Por qué no me pides que me marche?", quieres preguntarle, "Lo haría por ti. No volvería a mirarte, si quisieras. Intentaste que fuera mejor persona, y mírate ahora, no puedes simplemente-"

-Pero esa marioneta no serías tú, Erik.- todos los reproches muren en tu garganta.

No puedes evitar besarle entonces, tu corazón bombeando culpabilidad pura, tus labios rozando su mejilla, que vuelve a recobrar su color.

#14

Duermes con el casco de metal puesto, duro e incómodo.

En tus pesadillas aparece un pasillo que parece no acabarse nunca. Si miras por una de las estrechas ventanas al exterior, apenas del tamaño de tu ojo, el viejo tren continúa su camino, como un ser sobrenatural que flota en tus pensamientos. Sus raíles silban, cortando el aire.

Cuando vuelves tu mirada hacia la oscuridad rodeándote, empiezas a distinguir una silueta metálica. Conoces su forma antes de ver sus bordes, delineados por la luz tenue.

Es una silla de ruedas, oxidada y tumbada en el suelo.

Más adelante siempre está Charles, apoyado contra la pared y esperando con un revolver en la mano (herencia familiar que no pretendía usar nunca). El arma parece estar fuera de sitio en su agarre.

-Puedo pararla.- dices, arrodillándote a su lado.

Siempre eres tú quien le guía hasta sentir el metal helado contra tu frente, y sus ojos siguen siendo impactantemente azules, aunque vacíos. Hasta cuando te suplica no, no, no.

Su voz sigue siendo igual de melodiosa cuando está rota.

Si tienes suerte la locomotora deja de rugir cuando la primera bala penetra en tu cráneo.

#15

A veces crees volverte loco, especialmente cuando parecéis no avanzar hacia el futuro que os corresponde.

Roza la inutilidad pensar en la siguiente pesadilla que te visitará, en la amargura que pinta el rostro de Mística cuando cree que nadie la está mirando, en el siguiente sitio donde os esconderéis del mundo para planear su fin. En el vacío creciente en ti.

Hay veces que puedes ver las marcas descuidadas con las que una vez cubristre las caderas de Charles como una imagen impresa a fuego en tu cerebro. Puedes recordar su carne caliente y tierna cambiar de color bajo tus dedos.

La extraña mezcla de sensaciones al verlas a plena luz del día, parcialmente cubiertas con sábanas blancas, hizo que te sintieras enfermo. Por presionar demasiado, por no ser alguien digno de su confianza.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es tan grave. No me molestan, Erik.- te dijo él, medio dormido, mientras las examinabas más de cerca, manchas amoratadas sobre un fondo pálido.-Podria haberte pedido que no apretaras tanto, o hacerte parar yo mismo. Decidí no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-y lo preguntaste sinceramente, tu respiración estremeciendo su piel translúcida, herida.

Entonces volvió esa sonrisa llena de enigmas, la mirada fija del color de un cielo al que se le ha olvidado cómo llover.

-Tú nunca me harías daño, Erik.

"Qué equivocado estás". Lo pensaste entonces y lo sigues pensando ahora.

Esa misma noche, en el balcón con vistas a la noche estrellada de Praga, te quitas el casco de metal. Lo sientes frío y vivo en las palmas de las manos. Estáis muy lejos, pero las palabras se forman en tu garganta como si ya supieran la respuesta, preparadas para pensar alto y claro, como si contaran con la ayuda de un micrófono.

-¿Puedes oírme, Charles?

#16

-Puedo oírte, amigo mío. Tu mente es bastante magnética.

Te oye, como si fueras una frecuencia únicamente creada para ser captada por él.

Las viejas rutinas parecen no haber desaparecido nunca. En ese lugar de forma cambiante, seguís filosofando mientras jugáis al ajedrez. La gratitud se expande por todo tu pecho al comprobar que él conserva su optimismo casi completamente intacto.

Tus disculpas desesperadas se vuelven inútiles cuando sabes que estás perdonado, pero eso no te impide susurrarlas contra su hombro desnudo mientras lo besas.

Ahí, soñando, podéis abandonaros a las sensaciones. Él te muerde, riendo contra tu piel, respirando agitadamente por la nariz cuando tú devuelves el gesto en su labio inferior, hasta que le haces gemir y está completamente rojo, en contraste perfecto con el tono de su piel.

Es una promesa cada vez que deposita un beso suave en la comisura de tus labios, cuando, de manera inevitable, permanecéis sincronizados.

Bajo el peso del tiempo, todo parece desaparecer. Unidos, separados del mundo, guardáis un potencial infinito.

La noche es vuestro lugar de tregua.

* * *

><p>AN: Hace ya tiempo que vi X-Men: Primera Generación y que empecé este fic (el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, además), pero aún sigo igual de emocionada con estos dos. Espero que las caracterizaciones de Erik y Charles os parezcan adecuadas y que consideréis bien invertido el tiempo gastado en leer esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
